


WONWOO

by wistfullywishing



Series: 2017 SEVENTEEN Project Chapter1 Alone Trailer Character Studies [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Codes & Ciphers, Comeback, Gen, Teasers & Trailers, Television, Theories, Trippy stuff, al1, beta and i had a word searching episode, constant, continuity, fan assumptions, im only entering them in the tags because these are good words that i dont want to forget lol, lol wyd @ pledis, numbers, perpetuity, persistance, the meanie is only there if you squint, vernon's wind farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: us in the different system, another form of seventeen





	WONWOO

_ Even though you are being alone, remember we are on your side and don't be afraid of all the fears you have. _

 

He was tired of waking up in the mornings. Every day felt the same.

Same plaid pajama pants, same long-sleeved shirt. Same boring upstairs hallway and fake wood flooring under his feet.

Perhaps he was tired of simply existing; he wanted to start living. 

Coming downstairs, he sat criss-crossed on the purple quilted futon and reached for the remote to the old television set in his living room. Immediately as the television clicked on, he was reminded of the weariness that came with his mundane lifestyle. 

_ Four hundred and five dollars… An Aaron Spelling Leonard Goldberg Production Of…  _

It was no longer of any importance to him what the actual dialogue was saying. As long as the background noise remained, it all sounded the same to him. 

He always did this, flipping through the channels until static was the only thing that greeted his ears. Wonwoo stared back at the fuzzy waves of black-and-white grain. His brain felt like static, too. He could no longer see color; everything came to him in monochromatic shades of black, white, and gray.

_ So free…  _

A round of applause, followed by a burst of static. The programs were too predictable. Game show, artistic production, news channel; he could discern no notable difference. 

Life felt empty, but he didn’t know what was missing. He was afraid he might’ve long lost the key to happiness without even realizing it, a joy that was cruelly stolen away. 

_ Lost his voice after… For me… Can you give it all up for me… Today? _

He got up and walked around the couch, moving to sit on the edge of the windowsill, and closed his eyes.

\---

_ Images of static greeted his imagination. At first, they were just black-and-white pixels, but then they shifted into wavy stripes crawling vertically across the screen. The more he concentrated, the more Wonwoo thought he could see muted hues of purple, with dashes of red and gray mixed in. The patterns shifted several more times, much like his thought process, from white lines to mauve blobs to turquoise squares, until finally they cleared into a solid picture. _

_ Spinning turbines, standing one after another across the landscape of a wind farm.  _


End file.
